Starlight
by JenniJedi
Summary: Padmé and Anakin spend a quiet night under the stars


Notes: Takes place 8 years after TPM Disclaimer: Characters are not mine 

Starlight: Prologue By: Marie 

She reached for him, pulling him closer to her warmth. The sky had long since grown dark, as the sun bid farewell and travelled on her merry way. Above them now, only stars. Millions of tiny sparkles, some inhabited, some mysterious and uncharted. Alone in the gardens, Padmé Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker, kissed with abandon. 

They kissed for every day they'd spent apart. They kissed for every missed opportunity to be together when the sun rose. Most of all, they kissed for the sheer joy of doing so. 

While her heart was regarded by most as filled only with regard for her people and duty, those close to her new better; She had an enormous capacity to love. 

................................................................................ 

Starlight 1/2 Padmé 

The stars above taunt me now. Any one of them may erupt in turmoil at any moment, taking my love away. They hold the power here, not I. Not we; Anakin and I. Anakin tells me that I spend too much time thinking about the times he is not with me, that I don't appreciate when he *is* here. 

Spoil sport. 

How can I not miss his gentle comfort? His...strong arms around me when the sun fliters, unbidden, through the windows. No, I must miss him. I must. Gasping for air now, I pull away from my love with a smile. "Kiss me like that and we may never get up to my room, Jedi." 

I'm rewarded with a groan. Score one of the Queen. He gently rolls me onto my back, resting his head on my chest. "Passion, a Jedi craves not these things," He comments, lightly. Yet, in the dark, solitary confines of my bedroom, I have seen a passion in him rivaling that of the suns intensity. He is right, though. More than once we have been subjected to Master Obi-Wan's safe-sex speaches. I wonder what he would say if I were to tell him that sex with Anakin is anything but safe. 

More than once we have been sent spiraling around the room, as Anakin's....excitement....got the best of him. 

"Passion, a Jedi receives however," I add, tugging lightly on his padawan braid. He squeals and gives me a look of mock indignation. "No abusing the braid, fair Queen. I will not have you-" 

"You will not have me what? Leading you around by the braid?" I challange him, pure mirth in my eyes. I love to play with him this way, we make a cute couple. At least, that's what Obi-Wan called us. 

He chuckles, reading my thoughts. I hate it when he does that. "I know you hate it, but gimmie a break. How else I am supposed to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He is giving me such a look, and all at once I am taken back to the moment we first met. 

*Are you an angel?* 

"What happened to that little boy who tried to pick me up when he was 9?" I wonder aloud. Yes, at 22, I am making quite the specticale of myself running around with a 17 year old Jedi. Let them catch me caring, really. 

He sits up, pouting. "I did not try to pick you up, Pad. Besides, you're no less beautiful now than you were then. All prim and proper, making us believe you were *Just a handmaiden*," He tries his best to imitate me. 

"Jedi, Jedi. When are you going to learn that you entered my heart that day? Perhaps not the same way you are today, but you were always there." That is true, and he knows it. Why are we even talking about this now? "Let's not spend our time opening old story books, get over here and kiss me." 

He smiles at me like I'm his next meal. 

I won't hold it against him. I will, however, continue my hate for the stars above. 

...................................................................... 

Starlight 2/2 Anakin 

This is what life should be. This quiet, easy existence. Not that the life of a Jedi is without its rewards. For the most part, those rewards tend to be the knowledge that you've done a good job. You've given peace to those without it. 

That holds a tiny candle to the reward I hold in my arms. 

She is right, you know. We spend too much time apart, always missing the other. I am obligated to my cause, as is she. It doesn't make the seperation any easier though. 

My love hates the stars above, claims that they taunt her. She does not realize that from Coruscant, she, too is but just a star. A glimmer of distant light that sparkles even close up. She shines in her smile, she shines in her kiss..... 

"Do you still think that I'm just a little boy, fair Queen?" I ask her, twirling a stray chestnut lock around my finger. Her chest rises as she laughs, and the sound is as light as the breeze around us. 

"In some respects, yes. You're still a child at heart, and I love you for it, Annie. Don't ever loose that, no matter what happens." I heard a catch in her voice that was not there a moment ago. 

She is on her side now, turned away from me. "Me loose the ability to be a complete fool whenever I like?" No response, but I can see her laughing. Good. 

Reaching out, I pull her back to me. She sighs at the contact and stretches out flat against me. The grass is soft beneath us, and cool. The honey-sweet smell of her hair floats up, reminding me off the pillow I keep with me at the Temple when we are apart. It never has lost that sweet smell...I hope it never does. "You know, for a little boy, you're pretty smooth." 

"Just wait until I'm older. You won't know what to do with me!" I tease, kissing her softly on the cheek. 

"That's what I'm afraid of. One day you won't be my little boy anymore...you'll be a Jedi Knight...." She smiles, and I see pride in her eyes. She knows how important being a Jedi is to me. Everyone knows. 

"I will always be your little boy. Annoying you with these pesky kisses." I take her small hand in mine, placing a kiss across her knuckles. She shivers, and I know it's not only because of the wind. 

"We should get upstairs, Annie." Her small hands reach around to my back, startling me with thier frostiness. Upstairs, indeed. 

As we take one last look at the stars above, I, too, feel the aprehension. Any moment they could tear us apart...any moment. 

They *are* taunting us. 

But we will win in the end, I am sure of it. 

THE END 


End file.
